Dear Forever Soul Mate
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: OQ. Sequel to Dear Soul Mate. Follow Regina Mills and Robin Locksley through married life, future babies, and more. Not to mention the letters that started it all. OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

 ** _Long ago, I asked who wanted a sequel to Dear Soul Mate and had a great response. But sadly I lost my muse._**

 ** _But a couple days ago, I became an ordained minister, meaning I can marry people for those who are like, uh what is that. And this popped into my mind._**

 ** _More Authors note at the bottom._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina couldn't believe it, her wedding day. She had only imagined her wedding day once, when she had had Daniel in her life. Never had she imagined that she would find herself marrying the man of her dreams. Though if she thinks about it, they had not come into each others lives in the most ideal of circumstances. She having responded to his letter, having feared for his life and he having given her a respond back. Yes, they had had their ups and downs but finally it was their day.

The wedding of Regina Mills and Robin Locksley.

And nothing could ruin their day. Not her mother, who she hasn't spoken to in that of a year since she's quit her job. Not her sister, who she has seen on and off, they are trying to fix their sisterly relationship. And most definitely not Marian, the woman who had given him his first son.

Do not get Regina started on the matter. She had felt a tinge of jealousy when she had learned of the birth of his son but she had not said anything, wishing not to damper the happy mood, he found himself in. Especially when Kathryn laughed, and told her she was going to turn green with envy as Zelena had been towards her.

But Regina couldn't feel any envy towards the little boy, he had not chosen to be born when his mother had decided to up and leave his father.

But is she more than sure nothing can ruin her day, well, other than her nerves. Regina didn't understand why she was nervous. It wasn't as though they were entering some sort of arranged marriage, she knew him, she worked in his restaurant, found herself owning part of his restaurants, got along great with his friends and he hers. There was nothing to feel nervous about.

Right?

A knock startled Regina. Kathryn peeked her head in the room, where her friend stood all dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, just thought to check on you. Not having second thoughts, right?" Kathryn asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, I am not."

"Good. Though Robin thought you may need this," Kathryn said, handing Regina a piece of paper, folded over. Regina could not help but grin. Although they had long been together that of a year, they still enjoyed writing letters to one another, it was how it all started anyways.

"Hurry up and read it, so I can send your response to him," Kathryn said, tapping her foot impatiently but loving the way her best friend grinned at the sight of the paper and sound of Robin's name.

Regina unfolded the paper, reading it.

" _ **Dear, My Future Mrs. Locksley…**_

 _ **How are you doing milady, nervous?**_

 _ **I can answer that question for myself, I am nervous but am I more than happy to be marrying you. Will, thought me mad when I asked for a piece of paper and pen to write you but I could not allow you to walk down that aisle without knowing just how ready I am to marry you. How excited I am to make you my wife.**_

 _ **And let's not mention our wedding night. Oh, am I more than excited to get you all alone, slowly slip you out of that lovely wedding dress and see your beautiful body. Oh my, am I blushing… enough of that.**_

 _ **There is no need to be nervous my love. I am going to meet you at the end of that aisle, grinning widely at how beautiful I know you look.**_

 _ **I cannot wait.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your Forever.**_

Regina grinned, folding the piece of paper. She set to writing a response to him, knowing it must be quick if she was to meet him down the aisle. He had told her everything she needed to hear, calming her violent nerves.

"Here, take it to him," Regina said, handing her letter to Kathryn –who happily obliged.

…

Robin fixed his bow tie, not understanding why Regina had opted for the bow ties, he preferred the standard ties that did not feel as though they were strangling him. Readjusting it, did he hear a knock on the door.

"Are you decent? I do not want my best friend to have my head because I walked in on you nude," said Kathryn, entering the room with her hand over her eyes.

Robin chuckled. "I am decent, you can uncover your eyes."

Kathryn did as told, giving a whistle as she took in Robin's appearance.

"Looking sharp, Locksley. And I have your response," she said, handing him Regina's note.

Robin accepted the note, "Thank you."

Oh those two, Kathryn thought are so adorable.

" _ **My Thief,**_

 _ **If you must know, yes, I had been feeling quite nervous but all has subsided at the thought of you waiting for me, probably annoyed with that bow tie around your neck.**_

Robin chuckled, they knew each other so well, he thought.

 _ **I am more than excited to marry you. Though Locksley, you kept no details as to just what is to occur on our wedding night. I did not appreciate you making me blush in front of Kathryn.**_

 _ **I am excited to be your wife, Locksley. Most importantly I cannot wait for our future together.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your Forever Soul Mate.**_

Robin couldn't help the grin that kept his lips firmly pressed in upwards fashion. He was going to marry the most beautiful woman. The mother to all his future children, who will give Roland a sibling, should tonight pan out just as he has planned. Robin Locksley could not wait.

…

After saying their I Do's, both Robin and Regina swayed amongst the music in center of the ballroom. All their friends watching, and grinning.

"Regina Mills-Locksley," Robin said in her ear.

Regina hummed against him. "I do enjoy the sound of that."

"I am going to enjoy all sounds of tonight," he teased.

Regina chuckled against him. "Down Locksley, not while the guest are watching. Just a few more hours until our honeymoon. Patience."

Robin didn't do patience but he will just for her, because he's gotten his forever soul mate.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Ok, so this one will not be updated regularly, I am busy... if you want to know what I am up to, read my blog, link is in the bio._**

 ** _But I will post whenever the ideas strike._**

 ** _A honeymoon chapter will be up soon._**

 ** _Give me ideas, what will you like to see of our two favorites._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

 ** _Oh my goodness, thank you all for the amazing response! I didn't know you guys all liked this story so much. Thank You!_**

 ** _And on another note, if you all want to read the original Dear Soul Mate, you can go to my blog and read the original short story. Please do. I would really like it. Link in the bio._**

 ** _Please tell me what you all think. I do not write smut, so, yeah tell me what you thought._**

 ** _Now onto the chapter...Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

To say Robin's patience had been wearing thin was an understatement. He had patiently waited through the crappy best men toast and maid of honors speeches. He smiled hugely when they cut the cake and Regina gave him a stern, you put cake on my face, I will hurt you expression. And he had patiently waited while she thanked their guest and hugged Kathryn and Tink for what felt like the hundredth time, and repeatedly told them, they were going to hear from her when she got back.

Oh yes, Robin Locksley had patiently waited. And now within their hotel room in Cuba because he figured when were they ever going to have the chance of going to Cuba again. Robin grinned as he carried Regina over the threshold of their room, eliciting a squeal from her.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" she asked in her sultry voice, kissing him as he gently set her to her feet, back to him as his fingers grasped the zipper of her wedding gown. Such a lovely gown it is, he thought, all lace, oval shape cut of her back, and hugging every curve on Regina's body. But it would have to come off.

"No, milady, frankly I could not wait," he said, peeling the gown back slowly.

Regina smirked, enjoying his ministrations. "Well, then, if you couldn't wait why are you going so slow?" she asked, shivering as she felt his hands caress her sides, up and down.

"Because, I am going to kiss every spot on your body, Regina Locksley and then I am going to make you scream multiple times."

Regina hissed as he nipped at her collar bone, finding her lips and kissing her with as much passion as he could, as though if he let go, it would all be just a dream and he would be that man she had written to that one year ago.

"I love you," he said, pulling back and gently placing her in the middle of the mattress, while ridding himself of his ridiculous bow tie, and the rest of his outfit, standing before her naked.

Regina took in the imagine that is her husband, swallowing hard as she waited for him to take her. She would rush him, though if she thought about it her patience was wearing quite thin but she figured she would let him have his time with her, she will take her turn eventually.

"My, you are gorgeous Regina," he said, kissing her from her toes and working his way up to her pubic bone.

Regina squirmed, trying not to tell him to hurry up.

"Robin, please," Regina whispered, squirming as his nose just about nipped her clit, causing her to squirm.

"No, Regina, dear. I want to take my time with you, honey," he said, running his teeth along her clit, listening to Regina moan. Robin grinned, knowing that Roland may have a sibling after tonight.

"Robin, fuck me."

Oh, he did not have to be told twice, aligning himself between Regina and thrusting forward. Regina moaned, squeezing the sheets with a firm grasp as Robin thrust harder, hitting her right in her spot, not daring to take it slow for the sake of his sex life being revoked in the future.

"Come for me, Mrs. Locksley," Robin hissed within her ear as Regina screamed, gripping around him, making him come just inside of her. Robin rolled off of her, as Regina lifted herself up, straddled him and wickedly grinned.

"Ready for round two," Regina whispered, moving her way down.

"God, am I going to love this honeymoon."

…

Regina woke the next morning, feeling sore but great. She extended her hand in search of Robin–who happened not to be in bed. But what she felt was a piece of paper instead. And it read…

 _ **Good Morning, Mrs. Locksley.**_

 _ **I am never going to get use to calling you that. Do I hope, I never do. I am also to assume that you are quite sore after our night between the sheets. But this morning, I am cooking you breakfast, sit up, love, breakfast is coming soon.**_

 _ **And be ready for round three, your majesty.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mr. Locksley.**_

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _So a little note, in this sequel there will not be so many letters._**

 ** _I repeat once more, go into my blog and read the original short story. Help me, an amateur writer get some support. :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
